ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Proton Pack/Animated
Invented by Egon Spengler and built by Ray Stantz, the Proton Pack functioned much like in the movie counterpart. If you want to learn more on the movie version of the Proton Pack, please go here. Likewise, a hose connects the pack to the Particle Thrower. History Primary Canon Pre-dated both shows The Proton Packs were first used was at the Sedgewick Hotel during their first case. The Ghostbusters captured the Class 5 that would later become known as Slimer. The Real Ghostbusters During several cases, the Proton Pack was a source of power for objects, including a helicopter's ignition,"You Can't Take it With You", Egon's other inventions, such as the Ghost Bomb,"The Boogieman Cometh", and others inventions like Eiffel's Control Box.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Ghostbusters in Paris" (1987) (DVD ts. 10:48-10:52). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "I have an idea. Let's reverse the polarity of the beams and aim at the tower."Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Ghostbusters in Paris" (1987) (DVD ts. 13:39-13:46). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Easy. We'll attach one of our reverse polarity Proton Packs to the system and it will temporarily pull the ghosts back to the tower."Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Ghostbusters in Paris" (1987) (DVD ts. 20:12-20:16). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "The packs are hooked up to Eiffel's machine and tuned to 20,000 Mega Hertz." In other cases, the Proton Pack needed more power to deal with the threat at hand such as when Egon and Ray connected a pack to the generator of a power plant and used it to trap the Giant Imp Monster."Janine's Day Off The Proton Pack needed to be charged.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Citizen Ghost" (1986) (DVD ts. 18:31-18:32). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "It only has half a charge!"Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Scaring of the Green" (1987) (DVD ts. 9:26-9:28). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Peter said he charged all these..."Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Scaring of the Green" (1987) (DVD ts. 15:33-15:34). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "I'll charge up the Proton Packs."Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Halloween Door" (1989) (DVD ts. 16:34-16:37). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "And we've only got another ten minutes of power in our packs." The Ghostbusters also perform annual maintenance on the Proton Packs.Janine Melnitz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Til Death Do Us Part" (1989) (DVD ts. 13:15-13:25). Time Life Entertainment. The Proton Streams emitted are harmful to humans if not properly attuned.Egon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Lights! Camera! Haunting!" (1987) (DVD ts. 13:54-13:57). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Our individual atoms go on separate vacations!" As a method of last resort, a Max Boost option can be activated that vastly strengthens the Proton Stream. However, this can only be used for 20 seconds at a time. After the halfway mark, the overload alert on the pack activates.Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Spacebusters" (1990) (DVD ts. 19:35-19:40). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "Remember, only 20 seconds of boost before the pack blows." Janine Melnitz was not a "Ghosbuster" at first, but she eventually learned how to use one and did so in a few cases. Louis Tully also used (or at least tried to use) a Proton Pack occasionally, but is not very good at aiming it and tends to accidentally misfire due to his general clumsiness or propel backwards from the force of the thrower. At one point the Proton Pack and Particle Thrower were modified to be effective against peoples' bioelectric fields as part of the new Crimebusters business. The Proton Pack can be set to overload in several ways. A button on the upper right corner of the pack"The Boogieman Cometh"Scene or via the Particle Thrower. By the Particle Thrower, it is first set to maximum force, then the safety is removed and the destruct sequence is activated.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters- "Ragnarok and Roll" (1986) (DVD ts. 16:46-17:00). Time Life Entertainment. As a method of last resort, the overload was almost used to kill Jeremy and his magic flute before Ragnarok commenced. Winston later used the automatic self destruct function to destroy Al Capone's baseball bat.Proton Pack (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Ghostbusters Live! from Al Capone's Tomb!" (1989) (DVD ts. 22:02-22:10). Time Life Entertainment. Proton Pack says: "Automatic self destruct sequence start impact 15 seconds." Jonathan Tightly overloaded Peter's Proton Pack when the Ghostbusters confronted him in the cemetery he was laid to rest in.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Slimer's Curse" (1989) (DVD ts. 11:29-11:31). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Peter, dump your pack! It's overloading!" In the finale of the Tokyo case, the Proton Packs were patched into the Tokyo Television Tower in order to reach the required gigawatt of auxiliary energy needed to dissipate Lizardo.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Attack of the B-Movie Monsters" (1991) (DVD ts. 17:27-17:30). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "We need a whole gigawatt of auxiliary energy to achieve the frequency." However, they only had 10 seconds to use their packs before they were fried.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Attack of the B-Movie Monsters" (1991) (DVD ts. 17:51-17:55). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "True. However, with the required voltage we have only 10 seconds before our packs are fried." Extreme Ghostbusters In 1997, after Egon Spengler encountered Achira then Roland Jackson, Garrett Miller, and Eduardo Rivera also failed to trap her, Egon concluded she was too powerful and highly evolved to be confined by the original equipment. The Proton Pack had to be redesigned to be more powerful and control more powerful spirits. Egon increased the nuclear capacity of the Proton Packs.Egon Spengler (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Darkness at Noon, Part 2 (1997) (DVD ts. 13:44-13:47). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "It would require increasing the nuclear capacity of the Proton Packs you carry." Also, the gun itself had to be loaded with proton charges that would eject when they were empty. A spare Proton Cannister would hang from the back of the pack for such a situation. In order to correlate with the augmented proton charge, the Trap also had to be adjusted.Egon Spengler (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Darkness at Noon, Part 2 (1997) (DVD ts. 13:50-13:55). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "And then, of course, the Ghost Trap would have to be modified in order to correlate with the augmented proton charge." Nuclear power remains a vital aspect of the Proton equipment. The Proton Packs and Pistol are essentially portable reactors.Egon Spengler (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Unseen (1997) (DVD ts. 15:11-15:13). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "Each of these guns has the power of a nuclear fission reactor!" Eduardo made a few flippant comment of "packing nukes" on their backs, including when the team visited an old nuclear bomb shelter.Eduardo Rivera (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Moby Ghost (1997) (DVD ts. 18:24-18:26). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "We got live nukes strapped to our backs?!"Eduardo Rivera (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Heart of Darkness (1997) (DVD ts. 12:35-12:37). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "Yeah, now we wear the nukes on our backs!" The original packs were briefly utilized by Janine against Lillith and by the original team in their first encounter with the Ecto-Clone. The compact version of the Proton Pack is called the Proton Pistol, which Kylie Griffin used. As a safety precaution, the Proton Packs are designed to short out when certain parameters are ignored. Such an instance occurred when the team overrode the mechanism that arrested flux, switched to maximum pulse, and reversed polarity. When the packs shorted out, it was powerful enough to throw each of the Ghostbusters a short distance. Secondary Canon IDW Comics The same group of Ghostbusters they recently met approached them for help in a case regarding a powerful spellbook called the Rauoskinna after their Egon was atomized. In the likelihood of an encounter with corporeal entities, Egon and the parallel Ray Stantz modified his pack with the Destabilizer. Toys *The first series of RGB action figures produced by Kenner included Proton Packs which were: Peter, Ray, Egon, and Winston. *Proton Packs were also available in the Slimed Heroes and ECTO-Glow series. *Kenner released a role-play Proton Pack with P.K.E. Meter in Weapon Action Figure Toys 2 *Trendmasters released a role-play Proton Pack in Extreme Ghostbusters Weapon Toys Trivia *In the first draft of the "Knock, Knock" script, before instructing everyone to go to Full Dispersion Mode, Egon has everyone activate a feature on their Proton Packs, that is deleted from this episode and the series: Auxiliary Power Receptors. They are small, dish-like antenna that swivels out of the packs and collect energy from the waves swirling around.Straczynski, J. Michael (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume One Disc Five, "Knock, Knock" Script p. 33-34. CPT Holdings, Inc. Line reads: "ON BACKPACKS As the Ghostbusters each push a button. Out of the back of each of the devices a panel swivels around, revealing a small, dish-like antenna. ENERGY WAVES floating through the surrounding ether are caught up on the receptors. And the power indicators on the back of their packs glow brightly, moving further and further up. POWER HUM." *The Proton Packs are ineffectual inside the Containment Unit universe.Surt (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Slimer's Sacrifice (1997) (DVD ts. 13:58-14:00). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Surt says: "These weapons are useless here." At best, they can temporarily punch a hole through a ghost's torso. *In low doses, the Proton Pack's stream is mostly harmless to a human behind.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Russian About" (1990) (DVD ts. 06:05-06:09). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Looks pretty and harmless to humans. Uh, in low doses. Well, mostly harmless." *The standard setting of the Proton Pack appears to be 2,000 gigahertz (GHz).Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Magnificent Five" (1990) (DVD ts. 11:15-11:20). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "You can't stop him with 2,000 gigahertz of proton power, let's throw a washtub at him." *On page one of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1, a Proton Pack makes a non-canon cameo behind Janine. *On the subscription cover of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #16, a Proton Pack makes a non-canon cameo on Ray. *On the Subscription Cover of Ghostbusters 101 #5, the Extreme Ghostbusters version of Egon is wearing the Proton Pack. *On page 8 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #7, Garrett uses full stream on the Hungry Manitou like at the end of "Darkness at Noon, Part 2". *On the front cover of the Ghostbusters Crossing Over TPB, Peter is wearing his Proton Pack. *The packs appear on all 3 covers of 35th Anniversary: The Real Ghostbusters. *On page 2 of Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: The Real Ghostbusters, Egon mentions the LaMarche Boards part, named after Egon's voice actor, Maurice LaMarche. When the boards are ineffectual, the pack can no longer discharge.Egon Spengler (2019). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: The Real Ghostbusters" (2019) (Comic p.2). Egon Spengler says: "The ectoplasm has gotten into the LaMarche Boards. The Proton Packs can't discharge." *The Extreme Ghostbusters' Proton Pack appears in all three covers of Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters. Appearances Secondary Canon IDW Comics *Mars Attacks The Real Ghostbusters *Ghostbusters Get Real **Issue #1 ***The Real Ghostbusters version **Issue #2 ***The Real Ghostbusters and Extreme Ghostbusters versions **Issue #3 ***The Real Ghostbusters version **Issue #4 ***The Real Ghostbusters version *Ongoing Series **Volume 3 ***Ghostbusters International #8 ****The Real Ghostbusters version ***Ghostbusters International #9 ****The Real Ghostbusters version ***Ghostbusters International #10 ****The Real Ghostbusters version ***Ghostbusters International #11 ****The Real Ghostbusters version *Ghostbusters Annual 2017 **Answering The Call ***Both versions *Ghostbusters Annual 2018 **Both versions *Ghostbusters Crossing Over **Issue #4 ***Both versions **Issue #5 ***Both versions **Issue #6 ***Both versions **Issue #7 ***Both versions **Issue #8 ***Both versions *Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: The Real Ghostbusters **The Real Ghostbusters version *Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters **Extreme Ghostbusters version References Gallery The Real Ghostbusters Pilot Design Pilotprotonpackcollage01.png|A collage of images of the Pilot Version Proton Pack. Pilotprotonpackcollage02.png|A collage of images of the Pilot Version Proton Pack. Pilotprotonpackcollage03.png|A collage of images of the Pilot Version Proton Pack. ProtonPackPilotVsSeriespng.png|The Proton Pack in the Pilot vs the Series Protonpackpilotvskennerline.png|The Proton Pack in the pilot compared to Kenner's Proton Pack. The Real Ghostbusters Design ProtonPackAnimated14.jpg|Proton Pack, seen in "Lost and Foundry" ProtonPackanimated001.png ProtonPackAnimated21.jpg|As seen in "It's a Jungle Out There" ProtonPackKillerwatt01.png|Ray switching on the Proton Pack in episode "Killerwatt". ProtonPackKillerwatt02.png|Proton Pack lights lighting up in episode "Killerwatt". ProtonPackKillerwatt03.png|Proton Pack lights lighting up in episode "Killerwatt". ProtonPackAnimated07.jpg|Partice Thrower off holder ProtonPackAnimated08.jpg|Switched on ProtonPacksAnimated01.jpg|Movie props and real packs in "Take Two" ProtonPackanimated002.png|Back of Proton Packs ProtonPackanimated003.png|Back of Peter's Pack ProtonPackanimated004.png|The Button/Light shown on Egon's Pack as he Arms Nuclear Accelerator and then later using the button again to turn on Capture Mode in "Knock, Knock" ProtonPackAnimated12.jpg|Power Indicator seen in "The Halloween Door" ProtonPackAnimated22.jpg|Side view seen in "It's a Jungle Out There" ProtonPackAnimated15.jpg|Flip side of Proton Packs ProtonPackAnimated18.jpg|Flip side of Proton Pack seen in "Sticky Business" ProtonPackAnimated23.jpg|Flip side seen in "It's a Jungle Out There" ProtonPackAnimated16.jpg|Underside of Proton Packs ProtonPackAnimated19.jpg|Underside of pack, seen in "Flip Side" ProtonPackAnimated05.jpg|Proton Stream set at 500,000 MHz in "Slimer, Come Home" ProtonPackAnimated06.jpg|Set at 500,000 MHz in "Slimer, Come Home" ProtonPackAnimated09.jpg|Connected to power plant generator in "Janine's Day Off" ProtonPackAnimated10.jpg|Connected to power plant generator in "Janine's Day Off" ProtonPackAnimated11.jpg|Connected to power plant generator in "Janine's Day Off" ProtonPackAnimatedEiffelControlBox.jpg|Hooked to Eiffel's Control Box in "The Ghostbusters in Paris" ProtonPackAnimated20.jpg|Automatic Self Destruct set in "The Ghostbusters Live! from Al Capone's Tomb!" ProtonPackAnimated24.jpg|Set to overload by Jonathan Tightly in "Slimer's Curse" ProtonPackAnimated13.jpg|Max Boost seen in "Spacebusters" ProtonPackAnimatedEGB01.jpg|Roland comes upon Real Ghostbusters-era Pack in "Darkness at Noon, Part 1" ProtonPackAnimatedEGB02.jpg|Egon gets his Real Ghostbusters-era Pack out in "Darkness at Noon, Part 1" ProtonPackAnimatedRGBInEGB02.jpg|Real Ghostbusters-era Pack in "A Temporary Insanity" ProtonPackAnimatedRGBInEGB03.jpg|Real Ghostbusters-era Pack in "A Temporary Insanity" ProtonPackAnimatedRGBInEGB.jpg|Real Ghostbusters-era Pack in "Back in the Saddle, Part 1" The Real Ghostbusters Collages ModifiedProtonPackinJaninesDayOffepisodeCollage.png ModifiedProtonPackinJaninesDayOffepisodeCollage2.png The Real Ghostbusters Secondary Canon ProtonPackAnimatedMarsAttacks01.jpg|As seen in Mars Attacks The Real Ghostbusters ProtonPackAnimatedMarsAttacks02.jpg|As seen in Mars Attacks The Real Ghostbusters ProtonPackAnimatedV2Issue1.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1 RayStantzAnimatedIDWV2Issue16SubCover.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo on Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #16 Sub Cover ProtonPackAnimatedGetReal01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #1 Banana9000GetReal01.jpg|As seen in Get Real Issue #3 SlimersRecorderPackGetReal01.jpg|As seen in Get Real Issue #3 ProtonPackAnimatedGetReal02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #4 ProtonPackAnimatedIDWInternational01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #10 DestabilizerIDW02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #10 PeterVenkmanRGBIDWCrossingOver03.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4 EgonSpenglerAnimatedIDW35thRGB02.jpg|As seen in 35th Anniversary: The Real Ghostbusters Slimer! Design ProtonPackAnimatedSlimer01.jpg|As seen in Slimer! episode "Don't Tease the Sleaze" Extreme Ghostbusters Design ProtonPackinTemporaryInsanityepisodesc01.jpg|Design Specs for the Proton Pack from A Temporary Insanity ProtonPackAnimatedEGB03.jpg|Proton Packs used by Extreme Ghostbusters seen in "Fear Itself" ProtonPackAnimatedEGBSideView.jpg|Side View One in "The Pied Piper of Manhattan" ProtonPackAnimatedEGBShortOut.jpg|Short Out in "The Pied Piper of Manhattan" ProtonPackAnimatedEGBMaxPulseReversedPolarity.jpg|Proton Stream; Reverse Polarity and Maximum Pulse in "The Pied Piper of Manhattan" ProtonpackEG.png|Proton Packs used by Extreme Ghostbusters seen in "The Unseen" ProtonPackAnimatedEGB04.jpg|Proton Packs used by Extreme Ghostbusters seen in "A Temporary Insanity" ProtonPackAnimatedEGB05.jpg|As seen in "Moby Ghost" ProtonPackAnimatedEGB06.jpg|Overload light on in "Moby Ghost" Extreme Ghostbusters Secondary Canon EGBProtonPackIDW3.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #3 ProtonPackEGBGetReal01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Get Real Issue #2 EgonEGBIDW101Issue5.jpg|As seen on Subscription Cover of Ghostbusters 101 #5 ProtonPackEGBIDWCrossing01.jpg|68-E version seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6 GarrettMillerIDW12.jpg|68-E version seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #7 StayPuftMarshmallowsIDW35thEGB.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters GarrettMillerEGBIDW18.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters Category:Equipment Category:RGB Equipment Category:EGB Equipment Category:IDW Equipment Category:S! Equipment